July 13, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The July 13, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 13, 2015 at Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia. Episode summery Stephanie McMahon introduced the NXT Divas Team Bella’s stranglehold on the Divas division just got a lot more tenuous. What was initially just the latest victory parade for the conniving trio of Nikki Bella, sister Brie and Alicia Fox was quickly spoiled by an appearance by Stephanie McMahon. The queen bee of WWE wasn’t very much impressed with the Divas Champion’s posturing, and decided to introduce some “change” in the Divas division by bringing out Paige … and some backup from NXT in the form of Becky Lynch and Charlotte. When Naomi and Tamina took issue with their exclusion, Stephanie brought out NXT Women’s Champion Sasha Banks to round out their own squad. Having “set the table of opportunity,” Stephanie dared the Divas to take it for themselves. What followed was an all-out brawl between the present and future Divas that culminated in each member of Team Bella locked in the NXT Divas’ submission holds: Charlotte’s Figure-Eight Leglock, Becky’s Dis-arm-her, and Sasha’s Bank Statement. It’s too soon to call it a takeover, and “invasion” is a little aggressive, but “revolution”? That’ll do it. Cesaro vs Kevin Owens vs Rusev The John Cena U.S. Championship Open Challenge is here, and a lot of people think they should be next in line. What was initially shaping up to be another effort by Rusev to reclaim the stars-and-stripes title was cut short by a line-jumping Kevin Owens, then again by Cesaro, looking for a rubber match against the Cenation leader after last week’s epic war of attrition. The solution was a Triple Threat brawl between the interlopers to see who would face Cena for the title itself, and it resembled less of a wrestling contest than a three-way car crash. So much so, in fact, that Owens up and left to preserve himself for WWE Battleground. That Rusev won was more or less because someone had to; after a dominant run by Cesaro, The Bulgarian Brute knocked The King of Swing off the top turnbuckle and thrust-kicked him in the chest to seal it. Barely. John Cena vs Rusev Perhaps the WWE Universe, ironically enough, owes Kevin Owens a thank-you card: If not for the interference of the former NXT Champion, Rusev’s reign of terror might have begun anew as a result of his U.S. Title Match with John Cena on Raw. To be fair, The Bulgarian Brute was basically in shambles after withstanding an onslaught from Cesaro, but he still managed to claw his way into contention, suckering Cena into a false sense of security before reversing the Attitude Adjustment into the Accolade. Owens, who had abdicated the Triple Threat that got Rusev to the title bout in the first place, made a furious return by storming the ring and obliterating The Bulgarian Brute with a Pop-up Powerbomb. He then reiterated his mantra: If it’s gonna be anyone, it’s gonna be him. Results * Triple Threat Match: Rusev (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Cesaro and Kevin Owens * Singles Match for the WWE United States Championship: Rusev (w/ Summer Rae) defeated John Cena © by DQ Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:WWE television episodes